Icicle Lance Raydn
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 20356 |no = 1173 |element = Water |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 40 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 3 |animation_attack = 114 |animation_idle = 52 |animation_move = 13 |movespeed_attack = 0.0024 |movespeed_skill = 0.0024 |speedtype_attack = 4 |speedtype_skill = 4 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 7, 14, 21, 40, 45, 50, 55, 60, 65, 70 |normal_distribute = 20, 9, 8, 23, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 5 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 7, 12, 17, 22, 27, 32, 40, 44, 48, 52, 56, 60, 64, 68, 72, 76 |bb_distribute = 15, 6, 5, 4, 3, 3, 17, 8, 7, 7, 6, 5, 4, 4, 3, 3 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 7, 11, 15, 19, 23, 27, 31, 40, 44, 48, 52, 56, 60, 64, 68, 72, 76, 80 |sbb_distribute = 14, 5, 4, 4, 3, 3, 3, 16, 7, 7, 6, 6, 5, 4, 4, 3, 3, 3 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 7, 11, 15, 19, 23, 27, 31, 40, 44, 48, 52, 56, 60, 64, 68, 72, 76, 80, 84, 88, 92, 96 |ubb_distribute = 11, 5, 4, 4, 3, 3, 3, 13, 6, 6, 5, 5, 4, 4, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 2 |sbb_effectdelay = 3 |ubb_effectdelay = 3 |description = After Alyut and Sodis's duel, Raydn decided to rebel against the gods for the sake of his dear friend. As Alyut approached one of the great gods in silence, a group of disciples suddenly appeared. Raydn assured Alyut that he would protect him and the path he had chosen, after which he began attacking the disciples. No one knows exactly how much damage and pain Raydn endured after his friend left without looking back. However, rumor has it that when he heard Alyut screaming in the distance, his resolve finally began to crumble. |summon = Even when you know the outcome, sometimes you can't stop yourself. I have no regrets... |fusion = I'm more than pleased with this. I shall repay you somehow. Allow me to protect you. |evolution = I'll become stronger for the person I want to protect. Back then, it was him. And now, it's you. | hp_base = 5150 |atk_base = 1720 |def_base = 1720 |rec_base = 1511 | hp_lord = 6654 |atk_lord = 2405 |def_lord = 2405 |rec_lord = 1897 | hp_anima = 7547 |rec_anima = 1659 |atk_breaker = 2643 |def_breaker = 2167 |def_guardian = 2643 |rec_guardian = 1778 |def_oracle = 2286 |rec_oracle = 2254 | hp_bonus = 1100 |atk_bonus = 440 |def_bonus = 440 |rec_bonus = 440 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 10 |normaldc = 40 |ls = Ice Drill's Power |lsdescription = 120% boost to Atk of Water types, enormously boosts Spark damage & probable boost to enemies' Spark vulnerability for 2 turns (after effect is triggered) |lsnote = 100% Spark & 10% chance to inflict 20% vulnerability |lstype = Attack |bb = Fulgor Lancer |bbdescription = 16 combo powerful Water attack on all foes, adds Def ignore effect to attack for 2 turns & boosts Spark damage for 3 turns |bbnote = 70% boost |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 16 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 25 |bbdc = 16 |bbmultiplier = 270 |sbb = Elivagar |sbbdescription = 18 combo powerful Water attack on all foes, adds Def ignore effect to attack for 2 turns, boosts Spark damage and Atk relative to Def for 3 turns |sbbnote = 70% boost & 60% Def to Atk |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 18 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 20 |sbbdc = 18 |sbbmultiplier = 520 |ubb = Bifrost |ubbdescription = 22 combo massive Water attack on all foes, adds Def ignore effect to attack for 2 turns & greatly boosts Spark damage and boosts Atk relative to Def for 3 turns |ubbnote = 120% boost & 100% Def to Atk |ubbtype = Support/Offense |ubbhits = 22 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 20 |ubbdc = 22 |ubbmultiplier = 1200 |es = Protective Ice Wall |esitem = |esdescription = Greatly boosts BB gauge when damage dealt has exceeded certain amount |esnote = Fills 5 BC when dealing 10,000 damage |evofrom = 20355 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |howtoget = |notes = |addcat = 12 Guardians of the Gods |addcatname = Raydn4 }}